Laxus' new sister
by ChaosDragonslayer777
Summary: Laxus dreyar is known as many things, a prick mainly but kind is not one of them or so everyone bar a few believe, he changed after fantasia regretting what he did and chose to become a kinder person without showing it. So what happens when you annoy someone he cares about, well he gets pissed obviosly. Read on to find out what happens. Rated T for language


**This just something I've been planning on for a while, not else I can really say, I made simply because Laxus is my Favourite character in Fairytail and I feel he doesn't deserve the third degree from fans. Yes he was a prick at the start but he regretted everything he did and has been trying to make up for even though he knows he probably can't. So read it and hope you enjoy it.**

 **Lets go to the fair**

It was another day at the Fairytail guild well not really the guild was quite empty as the entire female populace bar one blue haired dragonslayer were away on a trip that she missed due to being slightly sick. "Man it's way to quite" a brown man in the corner of the room said with an exhausted sigh.

"Hey Natsu mind if I ask you something?" a small timid feminine voice said. A pink haired man turned to face a small teenager. She had her long blue hair up in two pony tails and wore a red blazer over a black top along a blue plated skirt. "Hey Wendy sure what's up?" Natsu asked the now known Wendy.

"Well I was just wondering since all the other girls are away if you would take me to the fair that came to town today." She asked a smile gracing her features. However at the mention of fair Natsu turned green knowing that meant rides and he knew Wendy's troai spell no longer worked on him. "Sorry Wendy but I'm going on a solo job soon wish I could sorry."

The smile on Wendy's face now had made way for a frown which soon disappeared "its fine I'll see if anyone else can take me." She said with a fake smile as she really hoped that her secret crush would take her, well at this point Wendy kind of already figured out everyone except the fire dragonslayer knew she liked him.

Wendy went around the guild looking around for people to take her, first Gajeel, then Gray followed Freed and Bixlow until finally she went up to the Master who was already plastered and it wasn't even noon yet. "Um… Master" Wendy mumbled as she stood in front of the Master. "What is?" he hiccupped out sounding a little angry.

"Well I have nobody to take me to the fair…" however she was interrupted by Makarov "FUCK OFF WENDY!" The guild stared at their Master in shock unable to believe what he had told the small teen who could only stutter out "What." "You heard me pipsqueak fuck of not everybody gets what they want you know.

Wendy started backing up and ran to the Guild doors hand over her eyes sobbing saying "I just wanted to go to the fair" she ran around the corner of the Guild doors running towards Fairy hills when she bumped into someone. "What the big rush squirt a masculine voice called out?" Wendy looked up revealing her Face to the man "Laxus?"

Laxus was a tall muscular man around 6'03, he had blond hair and lightning bolt shaped scar over his right eye. Looking down at her Laxus could now see Wendy was crying "Wendy what's wrong?" he asked with a slight tone of concern in his voice. Sniffing and wiping her eyes Wendy started to explain she got the part where no one would take her to the fair.

"Ok, but I don't think that's a reason to cry" he said with a raised eyebrow, he was speaking the truth but secretly Laxus wanted to kill everyone in the guild for making her cry. While Laxus may have acted like an arrogant prick to everyone bar a few in the guild it was only because he had the physical and magical abilities to back up his attitude. However Laxus had a soft spot for Wendy and would help her anytime she needed it.

Laxus' train of thoughts were interrupted when Wendy told him what his Grandfather had yelled at her in his drunken state. Drunken or not that was no excuse for shit like that, bending slightly at the knees Laxus put a hand on top of Wendy's head causing her to look up to see Laxus smiling down at her. "Alright then how about we go to that fair?" he said standing up straight the usual rough tone in his voice seemed lighter. "Huh… are you sure Mr. Laxus I don't want to bother you?"

Wendy had never seen Laxus smile like he did let alone be happy it seemed strange at first but the look really suited him (imagine a Laxus version of one of Natsu's smiles) "Don't worry about and please don't call me Mr. Laxus it makes me feel old, just call me something you're comfortable with, anything but Mr. after all were family."

"How about Onii-chan?" she asked which almost caused Laxus to choke on the very air he was breathing. "What did you say?" He asked, he heard what she said but wanted to make sure. "You said something I'm comfortable with so I chose Onii-chan is something wrong" she said a slight frown gracing her face.

"No, not at all I actually always wanted a little a little brother or sister." He said with a slight smile. "You go on ahead I forgot my wallet in the guildhall, don't worry I'll catch up to shortly" the lightning dragon said as he turned to go on into the guild. When Wendy turned around to start walking around she immediately turned back to face the guild upon hearing a large explosion.

She saw Laxus walking out and ran up to him "what happened is everyone okay?" "Don't worry Wendy it was just a spontaneous Lightning strike." The blond said with a smug grin. Wendy poked her head past Laxus to see a darkened guild hall, the signs of life were moans of pain from every member present at the guild.

"Why did you do that?" Wendy shouted at her new brother who just replied saying "well they made you cry, and besides what gramps said to you was way out of line so the old geezer got what was coming to him." She was taken back a bit by what he said but soon realised he must have really thought of her as a little sister and was trying playing the overprotective older brother part a bit too well at that but it made her happy all the same.

"Alright time to go." The blond said looking down at the tiny dragonslayer who just nodded in response. As they continued to walk they saw the fair come in to view, they got in line and waited for about twenty minutes. As they came up to the entrance a man dresses in a blue suit like uniform stopped them and asked them for their tickets.

"What I didn't know we needed tick…" But Wendy could finish Laxus spoke up saying "I'm Laxus Dreyar, I'm on a level of awesomeness you couldn't even begin to comprehend therefore the rules of everyday society don't apply to me or my sister ergo we do not need tickets kapesh." The blond said to the attendant as a seeming impossible white glow radiated from him as he spoke.

Just hearing the name Laxus would have been enough to get them in as a lot of people were still terrified of him after the fantasia incident seven years ago. "Onii-chan you're the best!" the bluenette yelled out attracted much attention, Laxus was for once in his life starting to feel like a big brother, while everybody in the guild was considered family he just couldn't see it that way, at least with Wendy he felt he could make up for that.

"Really it was nothing I'd do anything for my sister, anybody ever upsets or hurts you remember to tell me so I can break the spine and if it's a girl well we can get Mira to do that." He said to managing to say smiling the whole way through which sent a shiver down Wendy's spine as she pictured her new brother picking someone up and literally snapping them in two which did seem possible after all it was Laxus they were talking about.

She was suddenly snapped out of thought **"wait why Mira"** "Onii-chan are you and Mirajane…da…dating?!" she stuttered out in surprise. **"Crap I said too much"** the said inwardly. "Looks like the cat is out of the bag just don't say anything to anyone especially gramps, just think of Mira as your secret older sister kay." Wendy nodded in response to show she understood what was happening.

The two spent hours at the amusement park where Laxus rediscovered his arch-nemesis any form of transportation, that include the bumper cars the roller coasters and log ride although he managed to keep his lunch down and put on a brave front making it looked like he didn't have any weakness in him at all, but this was one he'd never be able to run from and he soon discovered shortly after meeting her that Wendy became his new Achilles heel which he didn't really mind.

As they were leaving the park the two looked back at a sign with Laxus' face across the gates saying **"BAND FOR LIFE"** in large red capital letters and they knew full well because just before leaving they got something to eat from a stand Wendy just got a pretzel while Laxus got a burger and after one bite felt like his insides where being destroyed as he had never had anything so revolting that he ending up vomiting lightning and due to his luck it stuck the log ride and blew it up. However there were no casualties so it wasn't so bad except for the massive headache he'd get from his Grandfather's whining about how much money this would cost him.

"I'm sorry I made you come Onii-chan, I should have known as another dragonslayer you'd be weak to rides and vehicles like Natsu and Gajeel." Wendy said sighing with a depressed voice her head tilted to the ground awaiting to hear how horrible Laxus would say his day was. Laxus noticed this and knew what she was thinking.

"Why should you be sorry I had a lot of fun today apart from the motion sickness, but mine isn't as bad as flame brain and scrap iron so I was able to enjoy most of it bar that burger eughhhh" Laxus shivered at the very mention of the product. "You mean it?" Wendy asked sniffing looking up at her "brother". "Of course why wouldn't I let's just make sure you cast the troai spell on before the next amusement park or fair okay.

The two entered the guild hall an hour later to see a very hung over Makarov who spotted the two at the door "Jesus Laxus I know better than to put a player down but isn't she bit too young for you?" Gildarts shouted from the side only to receive a deathly glare from the lightning dragonslayer "watch old man or you won't have anything to be a player with!" the blond mage replied the tone of his voice so dark and coupled with his comment sent a shiver down Gildarts spine.

All the other wizards now felt a new fear found level of fear rise from within them of the master's grandson, they now knew if they wished to stay alive not to mention anything whether it was a joke or not about Wendy and the towering blond mage.

Makarovs' attention then drew from his frighteningly overpowered grandson to that of the guild hall "My guild what the hell happened!" the guild had a major hole in the roof table chairs the floor (in places) shattered. Scorch marks were present all over the guild. "Who did this, I swear to god I will be the devil to pay when I find out, this damage is at least a few hundred thousand worth of jewel!" The short old master fumed looking around at all the possible culprits.

"Letter for a Makarov Dreyar" a voice echoed from the entrance of the guild. Makarov quickly snatched the letter to read it and it was then and there that Laxus got the reaction he had been waiting for all day. "LAXUS YOU DESTROYED A PARK RIDE COSTING 30 MILLION JEWEL WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!" The old man shouted at a faded outline of his grandson and Wendy as they had already ghosted knowing full well this would happen.

The two had gotten a good distance away from the guild but they swore they could hear the sobbing of the old master from where they stood saying something along the lines of "wwwaaaaaaaaaaaahhh my poor wallet!" The two couldn't help but laugh at the old man's sobbing.

"Well that was just the icing on the cake for" the blond said trying to contain his laughter. "I kind of feel bad for him but it was still funny." Wendy replied "You kid you think way too much about other people and their problems but I guess that's what makes you and the guild wouldn't want it any other way.

Wendy looked up to smile at her "brother" "Thanks onii-chan that makes me feel so glad to hear you say that." Placing a hand on her head Laxus starts to ruffle her hair and smile "No problem squirt." "Hey is alright if we do this again sometime?" the bluenette asked "I already told you that we could do it whenever you wanted, no get home I don't want Erza or even worse Mira trying to break my neck for keeping you out any later than you are supposed to be.

The two parted ways, Wendy towards Fairy hills and Laxus towards his own house situated on the outskirts of Magnolia. The night sky was filled with stars that illuminated the night sky, while walking along Laxus placed his hands behind his head and looked towards the starry sky smiling remembering all the fun he had today, "Man it's been ages since I loosened up like this, guess I had more fun than I planned and somehow got a sister in the process."

"I guess life is starting look up a bit." He said before quickly shifting into his lightning form to speed up the journey home, however upon arriving home he was greeted by an angry all male crowd of Fairytail guild members. "Oh hey guys what's up?" he said sweating nervously "Payback" all the members said in unison.

The next morning the female portion of the guild arrived back to a sight of horror, the guild hall was a mess, now half the roof and floor was destroyed, the stairs had collapsed all together and at least four walls were gone. To say Erza Scarlet was furious would be an understatement as she rushed into what was left of the guild hall to a sight of horror every male guild member was lying unconscious on the floor bar two.

Two said mages were Laxus Dreyar and Gildarts Clive, both mages were exhausted and it was clear for some reason the entire guild tried to practically kill Laxus. The female wizards looked around in shock until their eyes came to Wendy who was hiding behind what was left of the bar. "Come on old man you and everyone deserved what you got for making Wendy cry and being mean to her."

The female portion of the guild had gone unnoticed by the Laxus and Gildarts, and were taken back by what he said, none of them knew Laxus was such a softie, well none except one White-haired take-over mage who couldn't help but smirk at what he said.

"Don't act all righteous with me blonde, there was a time when you wouldn't done jack shit if she asked you too." Gildarts shouted at him "you're probably just did it to get into Mira's good books. "Tch, sorry old man but your wring me and Mira have been dating for weeks now so I wouldn't need to do something like that to get into her good books nor would I if I had to."

Everyone conscious bar Laxus and Wendy were taken back at his comment, "You take too much time to finish this and bury you." Gildarts started focusing all his magic into his right fist while Laxus entered his Dragon Force state, whatever clothing he had on his upper body shredded as he starting bulking out and the magical pressure around him began to build.

"Empyrean"

"Roaring Thunder"

Both mages cocked the right fists back and charged towards each other, both their fists connecting with each other creating a massive shock wave as both crash magic and lightning dragonslayer magic collided with each other creating a large pressure around the guild. Neither of the two was budging an inch and both were giving it their all. The two not getting anywhere jumped back from each creating some distance.

"Not bad old man, I thought I had you there for a second but I think it time for me to end this" Laxus said with a massive grin.

"Dragonslayer Secret Art; Hidden Lightning Form"

"Lightning Dragon's White Lightning Blades!"

Laxus sprang forward at near impossible speeds spinning his known white coloured lightning blades that covered his arms in a circular like motion that enveloped Gildarts in a white light similar to his crash magic aura but suddenly shot up into the sky as a pillar of white light coated with Laxus' normal lightning.

After a few seconds everyone in the guild especially Wendy and Cana along with whatever unconscious male members woke up in time to see the end of the fight and were shocked beyond belief. There in front of them lay an unconscious battered bruised and beaten Gildarts Clive, the Gildarts Clive Ace of Fairytail.

"Guess that makes me the strongest in the guild as well as the new ace." Laxus said as he was then mercilessly tackled to the ground by Wendy and Mira. "Guys… please stop…ribs… broken" he managed to say out in pain before his soul started to leave his body. Both realised what happened, Mira started to desperately stuff his soul back into his body while Wendy healed his broken bones as best she could.

"Laxus-onii wake up come on wake up" A frantic Wendy was shouting. "Ugh I feel like crap, what the hell happened?" Laxus asked thinking he had dreamed the whole thing up. "Well for starters you had beaten the entire guild and were currently fighting Gildarts when we came back and then you beat him, why were you fighting the guild anyway and way did Wendy call you Onii-chan?" A curious Mira asked surrounded by the rest of the other Female wizards in the guild

"Well she wanted to go to the fair and nobody would take her, that made me sort of angry but what really took it was what Gramps said to her so I decided to take but not before electrocuting everyone in the guild hall, I might have blown a small hole in the roof and destroyed a few floor boards in the process."

Laxus then continued explaining what happened throughout yesterday earning him a few awws and eyes filled with admiration. The female wizards were all now seriously infuriated with their male counterpart who all just shrank into a corner. "Yeah yesterday pretty fun" Wendy told the female wizards, "Yeah it was, except for when everyone played the game whoever kills Laxus gets free drinks for life game." Laxus replied sarcastically.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that I got banned from the fair I took Wendy to because I blew up a ride worth 30 million jewel hahaha!" He added with laughter and a smile which caused most of the present wizards to sweat drop.

"You plan on paying of the Damages don't you my dear boy?" Master Makarov asked sheepishly.

"No!" Laxus replied plainly and sternly

"WWWaaaaaaaaaaaahhh my poor wallet!" Makarov roared in disappointment.


End file.
